lucky7abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Job
"Inside Job" is the second episode of Season One of ABC's Lucky 7. It was written by David Zabel and Jason Richman and directed by Stephen Cragg. It is the second episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 1, 2013. "Inside Job" attracted 2.62 Million Viewers. Sypnosis TO CELEBRATE THEIR WINDFALL, THE GROUP PREPARE FOR A BLOCK PARTY AS THE POLICE COME CLOSER TO THE TRUTH ABOUT THE ROBBERY, ON ABC'S "LUCKY 7" Plot A news crew comes to profile the gang as the reality of the lottery win sets in. The girls go on a high-end shopping spree in advance of the Gold Star block party, as Antonio and his family deal with the aftermath of the gang's new status. Meanwhile, the police investigate the Gold Star robbery, getting closer to the shocking truth While the gang is closing up at Gold Star, Nicky and Matt discuss the unfortunate staged robbery. Matt still feels guilty because of what happened with Bob, but Nicky urges him to focus on the positive. They just won the lottery! Their luck has officially changed. Or so they think… Denise has some bad (really, really bad) news for them. She’s lost the ticket! “Unless we formally submit the winning ticket to the lottery board, we don’t get a penny!” exclaims Leanne. Cue Nicky, Matt, Samira, Denise and Leanne all frantically searching for the missing ticket. Thankfully Antonio arrives on the scene and finds it. Whew! That was a close one. Meanwhile, Leanne’s daughter mysteriously worries that someone will find them because of the lottery. “No honey,” Leanne assures her. “I’m never going to let that happen.” So Leanne tries to avoid the media at all costs. She even gets the girls together to go on a little shopping spree to dodge an interview. (Scratch that. These are lottery winners we’re talking about! The girls go on a HUGE shopping spree.) Later, Matt confronts Leanne about why she’s acting so weird. Turns out, she has a really good excuse for avoiding reporters. Emma isn’t Leanne’s biological daughter! She fostered her as a baby, and just as she was going to adopt her, Leanne found out her drug-addicted biological mother wanted her back. According to Leanne, she had no choice but to take Emma and run. And if the lottery exposes them, she’s in for a world of trouble. Samira’s dad, a taxi cab driver, has big plans for “their” lottery wins. Free ride Fridays! He’s also still intent on arranging her marriage. But despite the fact that she thinks the good doctor her dad wants to set up her with is smart, handsome and funny, Samira can’t deny the spark she has with Nicky. But he’s trouble, and Samira’s not sure she wants that. “You’re just afraid,” Nicky accuses. Then Samira surprises him with a kiss! Later, they meet up for a night of dancing that goes terribly wrong. While they are discussing their limitless future, Nicky is physically assaulted by a group he owes a major debt. This definitely makes Samira (who witnessed the encounter) rethink things. “We’re from two different worlds,” she sadly explains. Elsewhere, while Mary tries out some new names for their daughter (Angelina? Charlize?), she tells Matt that she can’t help but wonder who voted against him in the lottery vote. Could it have been Nicky? Matt confronts his brother, and Nicky immediately denies it. “Would a brother vote against his own brother?” he scoffs. In other news, while Matt is visiting Bob in the hospital, a detective stops by with new developments on the case. The detective is actually happy to see Matt there… because he has some questions for him. “Things aren’t quite adding up,” the detective states. Matt is understandably concerned. He goes to the police station to review the surveillance footage with the detective. He’s then told they have a suspect in custody and he needs to look at a lineup. Matt immediately calls his brother who thinks this is their chance out of the situation. “All you got to do is pick a guy!” says Nicky. But Matt can’t bring himself to do it. It’s a good thing, too, because the police were setting him up! Unbeknownst to Matt, he and Nicky appear to be the focus of their investigation. Things aren’t going so well for Antonio at home. Ever since he lost the lottery, kids are teasing his son at school about it. But things take a turn when the news piece airs during a big lottery celebration party and it focuses primarily on Antonio and what a positive attitude he has. “Not a winner perhaps,” the news reporter says, “but certainly no loser by any means.” Everyone loves it – especially Antonio’s son. Elsewhere at the celebration, the guilt is killing Matt. He tells Nicky he wants to confess – if not to the police, then at least to Bob. But before he can, Bob arrives at Gold Star for the party with some big news: the doctor discovered he has a brain tumor. If he hadn’t been attacked during the robbery, they might never have found it. “We saved Bob’s life!” Nicky happily whispers to his brother. However, luck may be running out for Nicky and Matt. As the episode ends, the police uncover a parking ticket that puts Nicky five blocks from Gold Star the night of the robbery. According to the detectives, it’s now time to turn the brothers against each other. After the party ends, Denise plans a romantic evening with her husband. But when she finds his cell phone and notices a message from “CABLE GUY,” she secretly arranges a meeting with this mystery person. Will her worst fears be confirmed? Trivia *This was the last episode aired of Lucky 7 *3 Days after "Inside Job" aired Lucky 7 had got canceled Category:Season One Category:Episodes